


Monstas in My Head

by toukaken45



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chae Hyungwon-centric, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hyungkyun is the crackhead couple, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Minhyuk that sunshine, Model Chae Hyungwon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Support the shorties, halp, mostly - Freeform, mother kihyun, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukaken45/pseuds/toukaken45





	Monstas in My Head

eomma:

can we discuss something important?

 

 

 

wonton:

knowing you, it's probably ridiculous. 

 

 

 

papabear:

let's hear out kihyun first. It's probably important

 

 

 

 

kyunnie:

so, what is this about?

 

 

 

 

eomma:

do tall people deserve rights?

 

 

 

papabear:

I take back what I said. 

 

 

 

seokseok:

I dont even know if kihyun is kidding or not at this point. 

 

 

 

eomma:

IM SERIOUS 

 

 

 

wonton:

Kihyun, what did we discuss about drinking in the early morning. 

 

 

 

 

sunshine:

what the fuk did i walk into

 

 

 

seokseok:

mom is drunk

 

 

 

joohoney:

again? 

 

 

 

wonton:

right on time

 

 

 

eomma:

HEY I JUST SAYING THAT TALL PEOPLE DONT DESERVE RIGHTS OKAY

 

 

 

kyunnie:

Hyunwoo, check your man

 

 

 

papabear:

Im good, i like to be sane for a while longer. 

 

 

 

eomma:

i feel betrayed

 

 

 

wonton:

is this because youre so short? 

 

 

 

joohoney:

changkyun is fine with his height

you should do the same

and stop being dramatic for once

 

 

 

kyunnie:

you right

 

 

 

wonton:

if it makes you feel better Kihyun

everything is great about you

 

 

 

wonton:

except your height

 

 

 

 

eomma:

FUCK YOU FROG 

 

 

 

kyunnie:

that's my job

get your own bub

 

 

 

sunshine:  

i left for a minute and this shit happens. 

 

 

 

eomma:

kyun

dont you need hyungwon to lean down to kiss your small ass

 

 

 

kyunnie:

uhhh

 

 

 

kyunnie:

Guys

i GTG

 i need to walk my tree 

 

 

 

wonton:

same

i need to walk my fish

 

 

 

eomma:

YOU DONT HAVE A FISH

 

 

 

wonton:

let me ask you this

do short people deserve rights?? 

 

 

 

kyunnie:

hey >:( 

 

 

 

wonton:

ssshh kyunniebear

i got this

 

 

 

joohoney:

you guys are gross. 

 

 

 

eomma:

of course we do

 

 

 

wonton:

hmmmm

 

 

 

wonton:

im 6'0.

if you want to fight

ill throw your short ass like a football.

 

 

 

kyunnie:

TETGHKMBGDXS

 

 

 

kyunnie:

BABE 

 

 

 

papabear:

lets not do this tom and jerry

 

 

 

eomma:

YOU WANNA GO ILL KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT 

 

 

 

wonton:

CAN YOU EVEN REACH MY FACE

 

 

 

joohoney:

jesus you killed Changkyun

 he's dying on the floor holding his stomach trying to read

 

 

 

sunshine:

low-key

that was funny though

 

 

 

kyunnie:

I CANT BREATHE HFG%SGUFJH 

 

 

 

eomma:

hyungwon doesnt deserve rights

 

 

 

sunshine:

why because wonnie roasted you or he's the tallest out of all of us

 

 

 

eomma:

I-

 

 

 

eomma:

both

 

 

 

papabear:

i cant with you sometimes

 

 

 

sunshine:

yet you still love him

 

 

 

papabear:

touché

 

 

 

eomma:

i dont get why i get treated like this by hyungwon

 

 

 

wonton:

im a tease

 

 

 

kyunnie:

you sure are 

 

 

 

sunshine:

HAJIMAAAAAAAAAA

 

 

 

joohoney:

let's stop right there

 

 

 

kyunnie:

these are the facts you cant accept

 

 

 

seokseok:

why am i friends with you people

 

 

 

wonton:

cause you dont have a choice

 

 

 

sunshine:

cause you love us

 

 

 

kyunnie:

both for that matter

 

 

 

seokseok:

Both are true

 

 

 

eomma:

NO ONE ANSWERED MY QUESTION

 

 

 

seokseok:

your question isnt worth answering

 

 

 

wonton:

this is why we are best friends

 

 

 

sunshine:

I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND

 

 

 

wonton:

I CAN HAVE MORE THAN ONE BEST FRIEND

 

 

 

sunshine:

˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅

 

 

 

wonton:

if it makes you feel better

you're my number one 

 

 

 

sunshine:

wonnie (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

 

 

 

eomma:

that's it im not cooking anymore

 

 

 

papabear:

oh no

 

 

 

kyunnie:

WHAT

 

 

 

sunshine:

y-you cant do this to us

 

 

 

joohoney:

WHY DO I SUFFER

 

 

 

seokseok:

you had to go there

 

 

 

kyunnie:

wonnie you should apologize

 

 

 

wonton:

fine

 

 

 

wonton:

Kihyun, im sorry

 

 

 

eomma:

thank you

 

 

 

wonton:

that you weren't a big of a man to win this argument

 

 

 

eomma:

BITC-


End file.
